A day in band with birdie, buddy, ryuichi, and shu
by ny-chick-119
Summary: you may call me buddy, nychick119 and dear sweet ryuichi and shuichi get a nice refreshing dose of band practice, wait, what?    marching band terms, all in good fun. check it out. to buddy's readers: READ ME PLEASE!


A day in band with birdie, buddy, ryuichi, and shuichi

By: ny-chick-119

Edited by: you may call buddy (i did? are you sure? double check.)

A/N: this is my first story so please be nice if you want send creative criticism thank you.

(buddy: not mine its not, and if i remember correctly my dear, wasn't i the one getting my leg burned off by you laptop as i typed?)

* * *

Shuichi was in shock. Absolute horror filled shock. He had no idea that when he signed up to sing the solo for the marching band he'd also have to learn to march. And marching was hard! Sighing he looked over at Ryuichi who was having the time of his life bugging a poor sousaphone player out of her wits, even though she had a pleased smirk on her face. Something told Shuichi she was very pleased to be near an obliviously happy Ryuichi. 

Looking over at Hiro he was quite angry to note that he was showing off his guitar to a flag girl who looked ready to faint and then drown in a puddle of her own drool. Life was cruel; he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a smiling clarinet player holding out a freezing water bottle toward him. He smiled back and took it from her to take a nice long gulp. He handed the bottle back to her and cocked his head at an angle, "My names Shuichi, what's yours?"

She smiled at him and responded, "You can call me Birdie."

They both turned their heads toward a shout of "I wanna wear it too no da!"

"Now that's unique" he looked over to see the sousaphone player fighting with Ryuichi desperately to keep her instrument on her own shoulders as Ryuichi tried desperately to crawl in with her. She looked displeased and very close to smacking the singer when Birdie yelled over to her to leave him alone.

She turned toward Birdie and glared. "Just because your horn can be stolen doesn't mean mine can! Ryuichi knock it off!"

Ryuichi pouted at her and sat on the floor. "No fair. I just wanna wear it."

The tuba player glared at ryu. "Quit your whining. You can try it on after practice.."

Ryuichi perked up. "oh, before I forget, what's your name?"

The tuba player sweat dropped. "You may call me Buddy."

A loud electronic voice filled the air. " Band ten hut!"

"Pride!"

"Go!"

Shuichi and ryuichi both yelled "Where?!"

Slowly the entire band on the field turned to face them; both boys turned in opposite direction and began whistling something similar to super drive.

Birdie and Buddy sweat dropped.

The mechanical voice filled the air once more and coughed before saying "Well, now, uhm… one more time band!"

Buddy glared up at the podium hidden in the sunlight. "'One more time, one more time', that means sixteen more times."

Birdie turned to face her "What?"

"When your director says one more time it means sixteen more times or even more. Directors lie."

Birdie glared. "No they don't."

"Wanna bet?"

Ryuichi chose then to pipe in. "I do! Pick me pick me, oh pleeeeaaase pick meee!"

Buddy and birdie stared at the chibi form of ryuichi sakuma. "Uh okay."

Ryuichi punched the air. "Take that Kumagoro! They chose me!"

"I'll bet kumagoro that we'll have to do the next set more than one time."

Ryuichi turned tear filled eyes toward an evil looking Buddy. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but….." he looked down at kumagoro in his hands and steeled his resolve. "Your on!"

Buddy smirked. The drum majors started the band and the block rotation was carried out with what buddy liked to call deadly accuracy, it would kill them before it saved them. Before ryuchi could smirk in triumph the electronic voice from hell, (buddy's personal name for it) called out "That could use some work. One more time!"

Buddy turned to ryuichi and held out her hand. Dejectedly ryuichi handed kumagoro to her and she promptly shoved him into the bell of her sousaphone. He frowned and turned to throw himself at shuichi, a hug from shu-chan always cheered him up, but alas, shuichi was nowhere to be found.

A long scream was heard from the other side of the field along with random, rapid calls of "Drill!" and "Move it!" and then a scared blur, later identified as shuichi, was spotted dodging random marchers and flag people as they carried out their portion of the movement.

Hiro, shuichi's ever present savior, grabbed shuichi by his collar and dragged him toward the center of the field for his solo. Shuichi got there and looked like bambi caught in oncoming traffic. What a time to forget his lyrics ne?

Ryuichi saved him this time by multitasking his awesome talents. He was belting out the lyrics with enough passion to make every fangirl alive melt and reaching desperately over buddy's head and into her bell to grab kumagoro who looked all to comfortable sitting casual in the small dip of buddy's bell.

Shuichi stared at ryuichi and felt a rush of adoration. Ryuichi was so cool.

Shuichi joined in for the final chorus and the song ended. The electronic voice called ten hut once more and then band dismiss.

Buddy and birdie headed back toward the band room and went to put their horns away. Shuichi and ryuichi followed at a slower rate and came to a stop when buddy and birdie turn around to face them.

"You know shuichi, ryuichi, I really hope we become good friends."

Buddy nodded in response to birdies statement. "me too, so who's up for cici's boneyard?"

Everyone turned to face buddy. Ryuichi piped up. "Oh choose me, choose me! Oh pleeeeeeeaaaaase chooooooose meeeeeee!"

Buddy smirked, "Ok ryuichi, lets go."

Birdie and shucihi sweat dropped. Hiro locked himself in the flag room with a bunch of flag girls. How he was beginning to like that axe he's bought yesterday.

* * *

from buddy: oh no you don't my darling little ny-chick-119. we all know the truth! well, at least i do... so i'll let it slip for now (and just this one time). but know this, as i post this for you, i know where you live...(plagarisim is bad...badbadbadbad) okay shutting up now. love ya buddy 


End file.
